Various products are available for hair care, such as shampoos, conditioners, hair spray, waxes, hair straighteners and relaxers, hair growth promotion products, gels, etc. In an example, a user may have lost hair for various reasons, such as hair follicle damage, lack or loss of nutrients, a medical condition, stress, hereditary reasons, and/or a variety of other reasons. Accordingly, the user may utilize a hair growth promotion product in an attempt to promote hair growth to compensate for the hair loss. In another example, a user with relatively curly hair may utilize a hair relaxer product to straighten curly hair (e.g., to improve effectiveness of moisturizers and growth).